An Early Gift
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: it's almost seto's birthday! seto told mokuba what he wanted and blurted out when he saw the person who seto wanted! what is seto gonna do when he finds out? SetoJounouchi (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: An Early Gift

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's my new story and an early happy birthday to Seto Kaiba for his birthday on Monday! Can you believe it? Here it is...

"So big brother, what do you want for your birthday?" Mokuba Kaiba asked as he was staring at his brother in his office at KaibaCorp. while Seto works and types on the computer. Seto frowned, "it's already my birthday?" He asked unhappily. "Big brother! You have to know when's your birthday! Tell me what should I get you," Mokuba pleaded to him. "There's nothing that I want Mokuba! I already have money, business, hotel, theme park and a little brother," Seto said smiling as he ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"Your forgetting one thing," Mokuba said, "which is?" Seto asked. "Boyfriend or girlfriend," Mokuba said smirking, "nani?! What do you mean boyfriend?!" Seto asked shocked. "What? Aren't you at least bisexual?" Mokuba asked with puppy dog looks, "don't give me that look!" Seto cried angrily. "What look?" Mokuba asked smirking, "if you must know Mokie, I'm gay," Seto said as Mokuba beamed. "See? That wasn't so hard, wasn't it? Now, who should I get you?" Mokuba said thinking. "Nobody except the mutt," Seto said quietly as Mokuba heard it, "oh! You like Jounouchi, don't you?" He asked as Seto glared at him angrily.

"If you do anything to tell him that I love him more than anything besides you Moku, your grounded," Seto said angrily as Mokuba shrugged. "All right! See yea," he said as he left the office, Seto blinked as he shook his head slightly. In Mokuba's place, "Jounouchi!" He cried happily as he saw him inside the Game Shop of Yugi's and Mr. Mouto's. Jounouchi and Yugi turned around to see a hyperactive Mokuba jumping up and down, "yo Mokuba! What's up?" Jou asked smiling.

"Gotta tell you something important!" Mokuba said smirking, "uh, ok. What is it?" Yugi asked surprised. "It's about Seto's birthday on monday!" Mokuba explained, "he actually has a birthday? Wow," Jou said as Yugi smirked. "Hey! The only thing that he wants is you, Jou!" Mokuba blurted out, Jou blinked as Yugi gasped. "Your kidding, right?" Jou asked shocked, Mokuba shook his head. "He really does want you, I'm not joking Jou," Mokuba said smiling.

Jou sighed, "I hafta go and do something now," he said as he left the two boys Yugi blinked, "what's he gonna do?" He asked as Mokuba shrugged.

tbc...

me: short chapter, i know!

seto: just wait till monday, there's a surprise

yugi: yea, but we don't want to be booted out, do we?

me: no, i'm making it at least less than the usual ratings

yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

jou: review and update!


	2. Happy Birthday

Chapter 2- Happy Birthday

notes: don't owe Yugioh! This might be lemon or just fluffy stuff, so, here it is....

Seto sighed as he was walking on the computer, just than all the lights went out even his computer. "What the hell?! There's no lightening going out either!" Seto cried surprised as he looked out the window, "that's probably because I did it," a voice said quietly. Seto looked shocked, "puppy, is that you?" He asked as he tried to look around but couldn't see anything, "of course it's me silly," Joey said smirking as he kissed Seto's neck. Seto moaned, "what are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"What? Mokuba told me that it's your birthday tomorrow so I'm giving you an early present," Joey replied as he began to take out his shirt. "What do you know about my birthday, mutt?" Seto asked as he felt Joey sitting on his lap, "oh, a lot of things. It's a good thing to have a little brother, eh?" Joey asked smirking as Seto growled. "His so dead when I see him tomorrow," Seto replied as Joey smirked and took off Seto's shirt, "we aren't going the whole entire way, or we?" Seto asked nervously.

"We don't have too if you don't want to. I just want to give you pleasure," Joey said as he kissed Seto's chest as Seto moaned lightly. "We don't have too puppy, it's still early anyway," Seto said, Joey nodded as he took off his pants. "Why'd you have to turn off the lights and make my progress on the computer disappear?" Seto asked angrily, Joey pouted even though Seto couldn't see it. "What? You don't like your surprise?" He asked unhappily, "what? Of course I do!" Seto said quickly as Joey smiled and took off his pants.

"Come on," Joey said as he took Seto's hand and led him to the bed, Seto smiled as the two layed down with each other on the bed. "I still can't believe you have a office in your room in the mansion," Joey said suddenly, "I do work at home and work puppy. I don't have a choice," Seto said. Joey sighed, "at least take day offs for us with our new relationship and all," Joey replied. Seto nodded, "I'll see what I can do," he replied as Joey smiled and kissed him.

"Good night puppy," Seto said happily, "happy birthday and good night," Joey said kissing him before drifting off to sleep.

THE END...

Me: how'd you think it was?

seto: an early present for me tomorrow?

yugi: i guess so

tristan: we'll be onto the next story soon

yami: review and update!


End file.
